As shown in FIG. 8 of this specification, a levertype connector comprises a connector housing 1 and a lever 2. The lever 2 has a pair of plate shaped arms 2B located at the ends of a long operating member 2A. The lever 2 is pivotably supported about an axis by means (not shown) provided in the arms 2B. When a corresponding connector housing 3 is fixed to the connector housing 1, cam protrusions 3A on the corresponding connector housing 3 (shown in detail in FIG. 9) are made to fit with cam grooves 2C on the arms 2B, rotation of the lever 2 causing the connector housings 1 and 3 to be drawn together. When separation is to be carried out, the lever 2 is pivoted in the opposite direction.
In the lever-type connector, when the lever 2 is pivoted, an operating force is applied against the operating member 2A towards the connector housing 1. If the fitting resistance or separation resistance between the connector housings is large, the operating force applied to the operating member 2A is also inevitably increased.
In these circumstances the operating member 2A bends towards the connector housing 1 and in accompaniment with this the arms 2B spread. As shown in an enlarged view in FIG. 10, the linking of the cam protrusion 3A and the cam groove 2C becomes slight and less effective.
The present invention has been developed after taking the above problem into consideration, and aims to present a lever-type connector wherein excessive bending of the operating member can be prevented.